Losing You LOWER RATING
by samandjackshipper
Summary: What happens when Henry leaves Vicki with more than just a broken heart? Set after 'Deep Dark'.This is a lower rated version of my 'M' rated fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_What happens when Henry leaves Vicki with more than just a broken heart?_

_Okay, just to warn you, as I live in the UK I've only heard that Henry tells Vicki he's leaving, I've not actually seen the episode. So this fic is basically what I would like to happen._

Some of you may have read the 'M' rated version of this chapter already. I just wanted to post a chapter that had a lower rating so that those not inclined towards the 'M' rated fictions could enjoy it... well, hopefully!!!

* * *

The wind whipped through the trees, giving voice to its powerful force, grasping at the leaves, breaking them from their roots causing them to tumble, dancing with the ease of a prima ballerina who had practiced her dances for a lifetime, landing soundlessly, on the sodden grass below.

But one person did not feel the wind, she didn't feel anything. She hadn't felt this much pain in over a year… not since he walked away from her a year ago today. Okay, so that wasn't necessarily true. She _had _felt things, pain, guilt, anguish. The emotions that coursed through her veins were there… because he no longer was. She felt like her heart was breaking all over again. Over the past few days she couldn't think, couldn't see, touch or hear anything without thinking of him…

She stood without purpose; the display of colour contrasted with the darkening day was nothing to her. She didn't know why she had stopped here. She had been out walking, trying to clear her mind of thoughts of him, thoughts that caused her heart to rip apart at the seams. She thought she would be able to cope, that maybe a year had been enough to piece her life, and her heart, back together again. How foolish could she have been? As soon as she had woken up again, without even looking at the calendar she had known what day it was…the anniversary of the day her life came crumbling down.

That morning, she cried. There had only been one occasion since he left when she had cried this much. The memory of his face the last time she had seen him came to her and she could see it as clearly as if he were lying right beside her.

Now she was standing over looking Vancouver as the last of the sun's rays extinguished behind the horizon. The tears that streaked her cheeks felt like ice as the wind brushed across her face. She didn't know how long she stood like that, lost in a sea of memories and pain.

_

* * *

_

_1 YEAR AGO_

_It had been over a week since that fateful night, that night when she thought she had been doing the right thing. Neither a day nor minute had passed since when she didn't question her actions, and yet she always reached the same conclusion… that she would rather have him hating her, unable to forgive her… than have him dead._

_The look on his face when she had run him through with the sword to take his life essence kept coming unbidden to the front of her mind. The look of hurt, pain… and betrayal was almost more than she could bear. The sound of Henry weakly but desperately imploring her not to carry on with the ritual rang in her ears… in that moment she knew things had changed forever. She had ventured onto a path that would unknowingly lead her to the depths of despair, sorrow and heartache… a path that had lead to this moment._

_She was standing at her window in her office staring out into the darkness but seeing nothing, when she felt the familiar breeze hit her coupled with the skipping of a beat in her heart, not through fear, but relief._

_She hadn't seen him since he had come to her a week ago asking her why she had done it, whether she realised the price of what she had done… and how she had tainted her life-force with his blood… with him._

"_Henry?" She breathed, turning around._

_The look in his eyes told her he still resented her for what she had done… still held the essence of betrayal that cut through her like a carving knife, but there was something else deep within his gaze… sorrow._

"_I'm leaving." Was all he said in response, his eyes upon her, his gaze unwavering._

_She knew the answer to her next question but had to ask be there some infinitesimal possibility of her prediction being wrong. She could barely bring herself to speak, suddenly finding it difficult to form even a sound let alone a word in her throat._

"_F…For how long?"_

_The look in his eyes said it all. She didn't know where she suddenly found the energy to speak more than a few words but the pain she felt inside fuelled her anger._

"_YOU were willing to let Asteroth take you to hell in my place… but I'M not allowed to taint my lifeforce to save your life?"_

_Henry started to speak but was cut off, anger reverberating from Vicki in waves._

"_I know! I know I made a deal with the devil… and I don't care! I don't care if I owe him…'cos there was no way I was gonna let you die if there was ANY way I could save you!"_

_Henry was in front of her in less than a heart beat._

"_You have no idea what you're dealing with… the black magic you used is a force more powerful and evil than you can even begin to comprehend!"_

_She took a step towards him looking him straight in the eye, her words laced with venom._

"_You know what… if I'd known before hand how you were gonna react… known the price I'd pay… I'd do it all over again in a heart beat because I could not live in a world that doesn't have you in it!" _

_Vicki shoved past Henry then turned back to him. "Clearly you don't feel the same way… do you think it's easy for me… knowing that I owe the devil and that he could come collecting any second! I'm in so much pain right now Henry!" Vicki cried, tears starting to well in her eyes as hard as she tried to force them back._

"_Not pain from the ritual… pain from the knowledge that you hate me for what I did… it's eating me up inside, but every time I feel like I'm dying inside, what gets me through is the knowledge that even though you may hate me and never want to see me again… at least you're alive!"_

_Henry's gaze, although it still held anger, softened slightly, becoming more pained and he stepped closer towards her. He'd been so consumed by anger that he hadn't stopped to think about what Vicki had been going through. Before all this he would have dropped everything, done anything at the drop of a hat if he'd hear even a whispering that Vicki might have been hurting… but the feeling of betrayal still coursed through his veins and he didn't think he could ever remove that feeling. _

"_Why didn't you tell me before?!"_

"_Oh like you would have agreed!" Vicki yelled!_

"_That's not the point!" Henry yelled back. "I'm leaving… not because I'm angry… I still am, but that's not why."_

"_Then why!" Vicki cried, a lone tear escaped and trailed down her cheek._

_Henry's voice softened, "Because I can't trust you… and I don't think I can ever forgive you." _

_It felt like she had been stabbed in the gut, was this what Henry felt when she ran him through?_

"_You know what?! I never pictured Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond one for running away. Maybe you're not the noble prince I though you were. You brought me into this world Henry, hell, not just me but Coreen and Mike too. How can you leave us like this… how can you leave me… after everything we've been through?" _

_Henry was sure that if his heart were alive… it would be breaking right about now._

"_Maybe it was presumptuous of me, but I thought you cared about me… hell even if you didn't love me, I at least hoped you cared enough to stick around when things got tough… clearly I'm more blind than I thought!" Vicki yelled pushing him out of her way. Henry let her move past him, closing his eyes._

"_Clearly there's nothing I can say or do to convince you to stay… you've made up you mind…so just go Henry!" The tears were falling freely now. _

_Henry looked to the ceiling, taking an unneeded breath, praying she wouldn't see the tears starting to form in his eyes._

_In a heartbeat he was at the door, hand on the handle. Without turning he spoke to the door._

"_Goodbye Vicki."_

_He started to open the door when he heard her voice._

"_Henry…"_

_He turned hesitantly, not sure whether he could deal with seeing her tear stricken face, but he forced himself to do so._

_Vicki was looking at him, eyes full of grief, and without warning she moved walking determinedly towards him. He didn't have time to move, as she placed her hands on his face, and captured his lips with hers._

_He couldn't help but respond, his lips parting slightly to capture her bottom lip between his. The kiss was lingering, and bittersweet. Vicki pulled back, resting her forehead on his, caressing his cheek softly with her thumb._

"_I…" She started with a whisper, "I just wanted to remember."_

_The pain was eating him up inside. He could taste the salt from her tears in the remnants of her kiss._

_Suddenly, he placed his lips back upon hers. She wound her hand round to the back of his head, her fingers tangling in the silken curls to hold his lips to hers. They pulled back mutually, and both saw the desperation in each others eyes. They both knew that what was coming wouldn't change things… that he was still going to leave… but that they needed to be with each other just once. If they didn't… that was a regret neither of them could live with._

_Their lips came together again as she pushed and he pulled her in the direction of her bedroom._

* * *

The cry of an owl brought her out of her reverie, and she reached into her pocket. Her fingers brushed over a folded piece of paper and she pulled it from the confines of her pocket. 

Carefully, as if the paper were made of tissue she unfolded it.

Upon the crumpled paper a short letter was written in elegant hand-writing. She didn't need to read the letter, she new what it said, word for word…

'Vicki,

I never wanted…'

* * *

'_Vicki,_

_I never wanted to hurt you, and I want to know that you were wrong. I do care about you, more than you will ever know. I'm leaving because it's the best thing for the both of us. My leaving is better for you because ever since we met I've been putting your life in danger, and last week proved that. I can't let you put your life on the line like that for me. I can't face the thought that someone I care so deeply about could have died because of me… I also can't face the thought that someone I love could betray me like that… and that is why I am leaving. Every time I see you I feel the sword in my gut, and even though it wouldn't have killed me, the knowledge that you used my blood to taint yourself kills me inside. I never wanted to foul your soul in any way… because your soul is so perfect… it's what I fell in love with._

_I don't know if a day will ever come when I can forgive you. I can't forgive you for wanting to die for me. God knows I want to, but right now, I can't… My life is better for meeting you, but your life is worse for meeting me. _

_Goodbye my love… _

_Henry'_

_She'd awoken as day-break inched over the horizon and found she was now left alone, with only the memories of their one night together to hold on to. She clutched the letter to her chest, her breath hitching with the tears she failed to hold back. He was gone… possibly forever…_

* * *

She sunk down on the bench behind her and tired to pull herself together. After a few minutes she ran her hands over her face, brushing the tears away then took a few deep breaths and stood up once more. She delicately folded the letter and placed it back in her pocket. 

As she took one last glance at the view in front of her, she heard a voice behind her.

"Vicki?"

She stood stock still, not daring to turn around. Without looking behind her she knew who the voice belonged to, not only from her memory, but from the way her heart skipped several beats at the sound.

She forced her feet to move and she turned around. As she took in the figure, the night sky grew darker, the stars disappearing as she lost consciousness.

* * *

As she regained consciousness an image rushed at her from her memory and she sat bolt upright. Looking behind the bench she saw no-one and immediately thought that she'd been hallucinating when someone touched her arm and she turned. 

"It's okay Vicki, it's me."

She stared at him, breathing heavily. He hadn't aged a day, still looked the same as he had when she saw him last.

Henry Fitzroy.

She started laughing.

"Um… I probably have no right to ask this, but… what's so funny?" He asked her.

Through her laughter she managed to speak. "Oh god… I've finally cracked… now I'm hallucinating!" She stood up and started to walk away.

"Vicki, it's me, I'm really here… I promise!" He implored.

"No… no… see, the real Henry wouldn't be here 'cos he hates me…" She turned around to face 'Henry'. "The only Henry who can forgive me exists in my imagination… ergo…" she waved a hand to indicate him, "you're a delusion."

She turned and walked away from him but in the blink of an eye he was in front of her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She was too stunned to respond. When he pulled back she just stared at him.

In all her fantasies and day-dreams of kissing him, NEVER had it felt so real…

'Henry' was really Henry… flesh and blood (so to speak).

She placed her fingers to her lips. "Oh my god." She spoke, barely above a whisper.

"I promise you Vicki… I'm really here… and I guess I've got a hell of a lot of apologising to do." He smiled.

She moved her hand away from her mouth and spoke, her voice a mix of irony and weariness. "You have no idea."

She looked to the heavens and sent a thank-you to whoever had brought him back to her.

She took in a deep breath. "Come with me, we can talk at my place."

* * *

She lived about a 10 minute walk from the park where Henry had found her. Since the day he'd left he'd felt a constant pain in his long-dead heart. That morning, twenty minutes or so before day-break, he'd arrived in Toronto after making his journey back to her. With day-break so close he checked himself into a Toronto hotel after picking up some duck tape at a 24-hour convenience store and had just enough time to seal the edges of the blinds in his hotel room before daylight emerged over the horizon. 

As he awoke that night his first thought had been Vicki and he checked out of the hotel (after removing the duck-tape from the windows, so as not to arouse any suspicions) and set out to find her… He didn't need to pick up her scent; he followed the pull of his heart. Every time he took a step in the right direction, the pain in his heart lessened, gradually decreasing until finally he found her, atop of the hill in the park.

Now as they walked in silence towards Vicki's place, she kept stealing glances every few seconds as if trying to make sure he was still there… make sure he was real.

As they arrived at Vicki's place, he realised she had moved across town from her old apartment. He'd been so focussed on watching her that ha hadn't even realised where she was taking him. For all he knew she could have been leading him into a blazing inferno… god knows he deserved it.

As she reached to open the main door to the apartment building, Henry was there in a flash and opened it for her. 'Still the gentleman' she though, and couldn't help a little smile.

They rode the elevator in silence, both watching each other as if waiting for the other to disappear.

A minute later and they were stood outside her door. She pulled a key from her pocket and opened the door, stepping inside.

She'd moved into an apartment slightly bigger than her last one. As he took in the apartment, a familiar female voice shouted to him.

"Holy Crap!" Coreen yelled, staring dumbstruck at him.

"Well, the fact that you can see him gives me more reason to believe he's not a delusion!" Vicki said.

"I…wha…when…I mean…I…" Coreen fumbled over her words.

Before she could say any more, Vicki walked over to her.

"We've uh, got _a lot_ to discuss."

"Of course… uh… everything's fine." Coreen replied

"Good, thanks." Vicki smiled warmly at her.

"Um, I'll come by in the morning… with coffee for you…" Coreen said addressing Vicki, "…and a branding iron for you!" She added, addressing Henry. The look in Coreen's eyes, held the slightest hint of sarcasm, but most of it was filled with resentment.

When Coreen left, Vicki turned to Henry… "Can you wait here a minute?"

"Of course." Henry replied. She stared at him softly for a moment more then disappeared through a door into an adjacent room.

Henry turned to look out of the window. Her new apartment really did have a spectacular view. He stared out of it, wondering how this night was going to go… what could he say that would justify him leaving? He'd been over what he'd say thousands of times, how he'd explain it all and beg her forgiveness… and tell her how much he loved and needed her.

"Henry? I want you to meet someone…" Henry turned to her. In her arms she held a quietly sleeping baby, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Say hello to your son."

* * *

Dum, Dum, Duuuuuuum! 

So, shall I continue???

I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Henry turned to look out of the window. Her new apartment really did have a spectacular view. He stared out of it, wondering how this night was going to go… what could he say that would justify him leaving? He'd been over what he'd say thousands of times, how he'd explain it all and beg her forgiveness… and tell her how much he loved and needed her. 

"Henry? I want you to meet someone…" Henry turned to her. In her arms she held a quietly sleeping baby, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Say hello to your son."

* * *

Henry stood unmoving, staring at the tiny bundle held within Vicki's arms. He opened his mouth to speak, say something, but could not find the words. 

Vicki took a step towards him. "I know what you're gonna say… that he can't be yours…"

Henry looked up at her. Her features were soft and she spoke above a whisper as she walked towards him. "…but I promise you, he's your son."

He still could not find the words to speak. Vampires couldn't have children… never in the recorded history had there ever been an incident when a Vampire had fathered or borne a child. Was this some cruel joke Vicki was playing upon him? Was this payback for the way he treated her when he left?

The look in her eyes dismissed all of that. Her gaze upon him held sincerity, honesty and love… and not a single morsel of a lie.

He managed to find his voice after what seemed like an eternity of silence on his part.

"But, vampires can't…"

Vicki cut him off gently, "I know… believe me, I questioned it too. You are the only man I have slept with in over two years. Not only that but the timing adds up perfectly… I gave birth nine months to the day after we slept together." She looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. "I knew he was yours, I felt it… it was like I was connected to you." She smiled. "Besides, any hint of doubt I had was destroyed when he opened his eyes for the first time."

Henry looked down at the baby and let out an unneeded breath. The smile that adorned his features made Vicki want to weep with happiness.

"I have a son." Henry spoke in a matter of fact tone.

Vicki moved close to Henry and held out her arms and placed their son in Henry's embrace. He clutched his son to him like he were made of glass, his gaze taking in every feature on the little boy's face.

A sudden panic rose within him.

"Is he…"

Vicki knew what he was going to say and finished for him.

"He's human…" she smiled at him warmly and laughed softly. "He's got one killer grip though."

Henry laughed softly too, "That's my boy."

Vicki moved around him to sit on the sofa behind them and as she did Henry joined her, holding his son carefully within his embrace.

She leant back resting her head on the back of the sofa. "When I found out I was pregnant I cried for days… not for me, but for you… and for our child. I cried because I thought I might never find you. The thought that you might never know you had a child, or that our child would never know his father… it almost killed me."

She took a breath and continued. "When I managed to pull myself into some semblance of order, I went over to your apartment. It seemed so empty. I managed to find some shirts you'd left behind. Your scent was all over them… when I smelled them, it felt like for a second you were with me again. So I took them back with me and vacuum packed them."

At Henry's inquisitive gaze she continued.

"When Peter was born I opened up one of the packs and placed it in his crib next to him so he could get used to your smell… so he'd feel like you were with him… I guess I was holding onto the hope that one day you'd come back to me… to us, and at least Peter would know who his father was."

Henry looked back at his son.

"Peter." He whispered.

"Peter Henry Fitzroy." Vicki stated softly.

Henry gazed at her in awe. After everything he had put her through, the fact that he had left her alone in her time of need… she still gave their son his name.

"There was no question about the name. I wanted him to always be linked to you… even if you never returned I wanted him to know who his father was."

Vicki turned so she was facing Henry, one elbow resting on the back of the sofa, propping her head up. She felt a warm sensation inside her, watching Henry holding their son so safely in his arms… and the look in Henry's eyes was one of pure awe and joy.

"Please, don't think for one minute that I didn't try to find you. As soon as I found out I was pregnant I spent months trying to track you down. Every time I got a new lead it turned out to be a bust and it nearly destroyed me and I got ill… I couldn't do that to myself… I couldn't put our baby at risk."

Henry closed his eyes and threw his head back against the back of the sofa with a soft thud.

"God… Vicki…" He turned his head to look into her eyes. "I am so sorry… there's nothing I can say, or do that justifies my leaving you…if I'd known…" Vicki cut him off with a finger on his lips.

"Exactly… you didn't know. If you'd have known I was pregnant would you have stayed?"

"Of course… at the time I was just so angry… I felt betrayed, but more than that I was angry that you would risk killing yourself to save me…"

She shifted closer to him. "Don't be mad okay… but that hasn't changed… I'd do it all over again if it meant saving you…"

Henry opened his mouth to interject, but again Vicki placed a finger to his lips, "There are only two people in the world I would die for… and they're both in this room."

Henry leant towards her and captured her lips in a sweet, loving kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead upon hers.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

She smiled softly and placed a hand to his cheek caressing it gently. "I forgave you a long time ago."

Suddenly Henry felt Peter moving within his blanket. He looked down and gently prised the blanket open. Peter moved his arms out from the confines in which it had previously been held. Henry was overcome with emotion… he was so tiny. His eyes opened slowly and Henry laughed softly.

"See what I mean… he has your eyes."

Peter's eyes were an exact copy of Henry's, the tiny cerulean blue orbs the most eye catching feature on the beautiful boy's face. Henry lifted him gently to hold him in front of him and Peter reached out and placed a hand on Henry's mouth, a tiny smile on the little boy's lips. Henry laughed again and kissed his son's hand.

A lone tear escaped from Vicki's eyes as she watched father and son meeting properly for the first time.

"He has your nose… and your mouth." Henry smiled and turned to her. "What's wrong?" He asked upon seeing her tears.

"Oh, no… these are happy tears. Really." She smiled.

Henry turned back to his son, and breathed a laugh. "God…" He kissed Peter on the forehead and lay him down on his chest, the boy's head resting on his shoulder, Henry clutching his son to him like he could lose him, one of his hands resting lightly on the back of the boy's head and resting his own cheek atop of his son's head.

"Thank you Vicki."

Vicki leant into him and he moved his arm to wrap it around her body, holding her to him. Vicki brought her hand up to caress her son's cheek. "Are you happy Daddy's home?" She whispered to him.

His reply was a happy gurgle which caused both parents to laugh gently.

Vicki didn't know how to ask the next question, but knew if she didn't ask it now, she probably never would. Her insides twisted at the possible answer, but her heart took control, forcing her to speak,

"Um, Henry… not to uh, dampen the mood or anything… but, how long are you back for?"

He twisted his head to look at her over the top of his son's head. The hand that was wrapped around her came up to caress her cheek.

"How does forever sound?"

Vicki smiled, relieved. She took Henry's hand in hers and brought it to her lips, kissing his palm.

"Forever sounds perfect."

She snuggled into his embrace, her head resting on his chest next to her son. Henry did not sleep, he couldn't… he was revelling in listening to the heartbeats of his son and of the woman who had given him new life… the woman who, against all odds had given him a son… the woman he loved.

As Peter and Vicki fell asleep he watched them quietly, thanking God for the two miracles he held securely in his arms.

* * *

_Okay, so, how was that? I know it wasn't as long as the last one, but i felt that was a good place to leave it for the time being._

_I'm gonna write another chapter tomorrow, it'll probably be the last chapter, or second to last, or even third to last (and so on and so on!) I don't know… I just write what the plot bunnies command!_

_So, more coming up._

_Stay tuned folks and let me know what you thought!_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Peter had awoken a few hours after he and his mother had fallen into a deep slumber. Henry rose silently with him in his arms, and with his free hand gently laid Vicki's head on a cushion. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over her sleeping form and quietly padded into the room from which Vicki had emerged earlier with the beautiful bundle of joy he held securely in his arms. He realised that this was Vicki's room, not only due to the large double bed in the centre of the room, but because her scent was the most prominent in this room. It hit him like a freight train and he revelled in her scent… realising how he had missed it beyond all reasoning. He lay Peter on the bed and moved to lay next to him, his elbow propped on the bed with his hand supporting his head. He took one of Peter's hands in his and caressed it softly and spoke in hushed tones so as not to wake Vicki who was sleeping so peacefully.

"Hey little guy. God, you look just like your mother." He smiled and Peter cooed in response which caused Henry to laugh softly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you… I had no idea…" Henry was overcome with a barrage of emotions. "If I'd have known about you I would have come back in a heartbeat. I just had so much going on… I felt so…" Henry sighed. "Well, this is all stuff you probably won't even understand… I know I shouldn't have taken all that out on your mother… she didn't deserve it… she was only trying to save me, and I understand that now. I was so consumed by betrayal, and I couldn't see past that." He smiled down at his son, "Let's just hope you haven't inherited my arrogance hmm." He leant down to kiss his son's forehead. He knew his son couldn't understand him, but he felt like by explaining the reasons for his absence to him that a weight was being lifted from his shoulders.

"I love your mother very much… I missed her so much when I was gone. Every day I felt this pain in my heart… I'd hurt the woman I loved. It took me so long to get over the feeling of betrayal but one day I realised that the only was I was going to heal was by being with her. She made me feel alive. I know I don't deserve her forgiveness…"

He was interrupted by Vicki's voice coming from the doorway.

"There's nothing to forgive Henry." He looked up to see her leaning against the door frame, tears in her eyes. She walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed.

"How about we start over… forget everything that hurt us… and just revel in the fact that by some miracle we have a son…" She lay down resting her head on his upper arm, both watching their son intently.

Henry turned his gaze upon Vicki, running the back of his fingers down her cheek and spoke barely above a whisper. "I love you so much."

He pulled her lips towards his gently and captured them, kissing her softly. His tongue sweeping across her lips, as she responded to the kiss. They were interrupted by Peter giggling which caused them in turn to laugh against each others lips.

Henry's next comment took her completely by shock.

"Have you got any duct tape?"

Vicki pulled back stunned but with a smirk on her face.

"I don't really think bondage games with our child in the apartment is a good idea."

Henry laughed and ran his hand through her hair. "I meant for the windows… to block out the sunlight. But if bondage is what you had in mind..." Henry smirked and began to kiss her neck.

"Hey hey… keep it PG-13 max while there are infants in the room!" She replied with a whispered smile and a light punch to his arm. "You don't have to worry about sunlight… I had blinds like the ones in your old apartment fitted throughout the entire place."

"Really?"

"Yeah… before Peter was born I was worried that… well…"

"That he'd have my weaknesses." Henry finished for her.

Vicki nodded in response. "So I had the entire place fitted with those blinds… just encase… I even planned a home birth so I could make sure he wouldn't come into contact with any sunlight… just encase."

Vicki ran her hand down Henry's arm and liked her hand with his. "I wouldn't have cared if he was a vampire Henry… he was our child and I would love him no matter what. It would have just made things, well, difficult. That's one of the reasons I needed you so badly Henry. I had no-one to turn to, to ask the questions that I needed to… would he grow up like a normal child, would he burst into flames if he came into contact with sunlight… would he want my blood instead of my milk…?" Tears started to well in her eyes. "I was scared Henry... so scared."

"Come 'ere" Henry whispered lying down and pulling Vicki into his embrace. "I'm so sorry… I just…"

"I know… I heard you talking to Peter. Like I said, let's start over… forget the pain."

They lay silent for about ten minutes, revelling in the feeling of being in each others arms.

She could sense Henry drifting… realising sunrise must be close. She rose from the bed and pulled the blinds in her bedroom then wandered back over to the bed. She sat down beside Henry as he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" He asked her, the drowsiness evident in his voice.

"Yes… we both will."

He moved his arm and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "I love you Vicki." She traced her thumb over his lips.

"I love you Henry, so much."

Henry smiled, the pull of death getting ever closer. He turned his head and ran his hand over his son's head. "And I love you too Peter."

Vicki held back the tears at hearing Henry's declaration of love for his son.

Henry's upper body rose suddenly as he took in a deep breath, and then fell softly back to the bed as death claimed him… at least until sunset.

She leant forwards and placed a kiss to the top of Henry's head. "Sleep well my love."

She rose and walked around to pick Peter up from the bed.

"Well, I think that went well don't you? Let's leave Daddy to sleep." She didn't have to worry about whispering but felt like she should. "

She walked through to the lounge and placed Peter on the couch surrounded by cushions as he dozed back to sleep. Vicki was too wired to sleep and decided that she could take the opportunity to give her apartment a good clean. Before she did so, she decided she should make contact with Coreen and ask her to drop by when she could. Opting to text her rather than call her at this 'ungodly hour', save a ranting session when she turned up she was surprised when she got a reply almost immediately.

'I'm on my way'

* * *

The sun was low in the sky as Vicki mulled around her apartment. She'd spent the morning cleaning her apartment while filling Coreen in on all the details from last night. When she left to head to college Coreen had told Vicki to call her as soon as Henry woke up as she had a few questions she wanted to ask that 'no good, arrogant, self-centred…" and a whole slew of other insults that Vicki had to put a stop to before Peter learned a whole range of new and colourful insults. Not that he was talking yet, but who knew… with a child that was the son of a vampire, he could very well start talking, hell, start walking at any time. Vicki made a mental note to quiz Henry on the finer points of Vampire children's development. It wasn't like she had been able to subscribe to 'Mother & Vampire Baby' – This issue 'And you thought human babies had teething problems?!"

Coreen had always been there for Vicki, ever since Henry had left. Part of her blamed Vicki for Henry leaving… she never wanted to do the ritual in the first place, but after a while came to the same conclusion as Vicki… that she would rather have Henry hating both of them, than have him dead… literally.

Coreen was happy Henry had returned but still wanted to give him a piece of her mind for not being here when Vicki needed him the most. She knew he did not know about Peter, but after all, she was the one who had to suffer through Vicki's constant mood swings and seriously bad tempers whist she was pregnant.

Vicki had spent the afternoon in the park with Peter and then stocked up on groceries before heading back home. Peter was lying on his playmate, flailing his hands around above him trying to swat the array of coloured animals that dangled from a mobile above him and giggling every time he hit one and it made a noise.

As Vicki leant to pick up a newspaper from the floor strong arms encircled her waist from behind and warm lips nuzzled her neck. "Hey…" he whispered in her ear, before capturing the lobe between his teeth.

She turned in his arms to greet him. "Hey yourself… sleep well?"

"Mm hmm." He replied then devoured her lips hungrily.

"Mmm, Peter's awake…" she murmured against his lips.

He glanced over at his son who was distracted by the flashing lights on one of the dangling animals.

"He's distracted…" He smiled against her lips. Vicki responded for several moments more before pulling herself away from him and swatting him with the newspaper.

"Stop getting me all turned on. Last time that happened…" she pointed to their son, "…that happened."

He laughed in response. "I think we need to do some research into how exactly that happened… 'cos there's no way I'm gonna be able to keep my hands off you much longer." She smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Vicki…" She stopped and turned to him.

"There's been no-one else… not one… you're the only one I wanna be with… in every sense of the phrase."

"Ditto…" She replied. She smiled at him, her hear skipping a beat, which Henry heard, then turned to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for Peter.

Suddenly Peter started to cry, and Henry was beside him in a flash. He reached down and picked him up cradling him to his body. Peter ceased crying to moment Henry picked him up.

"Wow… usually when anyone but myself picks him up he'll cry for England. I think it's safe to say he knows who his father is." Vicki told him as she stood in the kitchen doorway. The smile she received from Henry caused her insides to flip. She smiled back and then turned back to preparing Peter's bottle.

Henry stood in the lounge cradling Peter in his arms, smiling down at his son.

"Your mom did such a good job with you." He told him.

"Yep!" Vicki called from the kitchen. "Twenty hours in labour I should damn well hope I did a good job!" Henry laughed quietly. Staring down at his son, he didn't think it would ever sink in… he had a son.

He was so focussed on watching Peter that he didn't hear the door to Vicki's apartment opening.

Only when a voice spoke from the door did Henry notice they were no longer alone.

"What the hell are you doing here Fitzroy?"

Henry turned to see Mike Cellucci aiming a gun at Henry, a fierce look in the detective's eyes.

* * *

_Uh oh!!! What's gonna happen. I'll update as soon as I can. Sorry about the wait, RL's been kinda hectic recently! I haven't been able to bring myself to watch the final episode. I've recorded it and will watch it as soon as I can get over the sick feeling I get every time I think about how it's the last episode. I'll probably try and finish this story before I watch it 'cos I know I'll end up in a serious rut once I do!_

_So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews inspire me to write faster!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I've just been so stressed lately and as I leave home for 9 months on Monday I'm working under serious time constraints and I hate working like that, but I didn't want to let you guys down 'cos you've left such wonderful reviews and I didn't want to leave you hanging for 9 months._

_The plot bunnies have returned home, strangely enough when my 'Blood Ties' DVD arrived! He he!!!!_

* * *

It was after sunset when Mike had been walking along the corridor to Vicki's apartment carrying a bag of Chinese food. He fished the set of keys out of his pocket and entered them into the lock. Nothing could have prepared him for what, or rather who, was on the other side of the door. When he entered her apartment and saw him standing there, hatred boiled in his blood and he automatically reached for his gun, placing the Chinese food on the hall table.

"What the hell are you doing here Fitzroy?" He spoke, venom lacing his words.

When Henry turned around Mike quickly moved the gun to his side when he saw that he was holding Peter in his arms.

"I suggest you get that gun away from my son Detective."

"Oh so he's your son now? Let me ask you this Fitzroy, where were you when your son was born huh? Where were you when the mother of your son found out she was carrying your child huh? Where were you when she needed you the most Fitzroy?" Mike yelled.

"Mike, it's okay…" Vicki spoke softly from the entrance to her kitchen. His gaze flicked to Vicki. She smiled at him gently, drying her hands on a dish towel. She walked over to Henry and placed a hand on his arm and spoke softly.

"I'll be back in a moment." She trailed her hand down his arm, as she turned to Mike.

"Come on, lets talk outside." She told him. When Mike wouldn't budge she took a hold of his arm and exerted pressure on him, pulling him towards the front door. "Mike please."

He reluctantly submitted and followed her out of the apartment, pulling the door closed behind them. Henry stood, holding Peter in his arms, gently rocking him as his heightened hearing picked up their conversation.

"Mike, I know you're just being protective of me, of us, but you know what I went through when Henry was gone…"

"I know full well. The endless night's you spent crying, how you wouldn't get out of bed. If he thinks he can just waltz back into your life…"

"Mike, he had every right to leave. I betrayed him, you know that. He told me he would have come back in a heart beat if he'd known about Peter."

"Really, he said that!"

"Yes. Look Mike, I know you're pissed, but please just drop it, if not for my sake, then for Peter's. You helped me look for Henry, all that time. You saw how upset I was, and now he's back I've never been happier. He's promised me he's not leaving."

Mike sighed. When Henry had left, Vicki had slipped into a state of depression, hardly eating and only when she was forced to by either himself or Coreen, staying in bed most of the day, crying endlessly.

When she had found out she was pregnant, they had tried to be there for her as much as possible, he and Coreen working tirelessly to try and find out where Henry was, but to no avail. When a vampire wants to disappear from the radar he generally becomes invisible. Mike had never tried to take the place of Henry as Peter's father, never pursued Vicki in a romantic fashion again since he discovered just how much she cared and loved for Henry. They had both moved onto just being friends, and it suited them fine.

"I'm surprised Coreen didn't tell you about Henry."

"I knew something was up, she's been quiet all day."

It was Vicki's turn to sigh. "Henry has every right to see his son, to be a part of his life… and I want him in Peter's life, I want him in _my_ life. You're gonna be a dad soon… how would you feel if Coreen wouldn't let you be a part of your child's life?"

'Wow', Henry thought to himself. 'Coreen and Celluci? Together and having a baby? So much had changed in a year.'

"You know I'm only pissed 'cos I care about you both. I just don't wanna see you hurt again."

"Coreen said the same thing earlier today… you two are more alike than you'd care to admit you know?"

"I know… just don't tell her that." Mike smiled.

Vicki touched his arm. "Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

Coreen had arrived about 20 minutes after Mike and had kept Mike under control for the most part. He saw the way Henry was around his child and around Vicki and noticed how much he had changed. The way he looked at his son gave him confidence in his promise to stay with Vicki. The only time he'd really confronted Henry was when Vicki & Coreen went into the nursery to put Peter to bed after he'd fallen sound asleep in Coreen's arms.

"Fitzroy." He spoke softly, fearing that Coreen would return and chide him if she heard what he was about to say, but in his heart knew that she would probably say exactly the same thing to Henry in due time.

"I'm glad your back, for Vicki and Peter's sake… but I swear, if you hurt either of them again… in any way, so help me God I will stake you in your sleep."

Henry could see the sincerity in the detective's eyes and knew that he meant it with every fibre of his being.

Vicki and Coreen walked back into the room as the two men stood facing each other.

"Did we miss something?" Vicki asked,

"No, nothing." Mike replied softly, keeping his gaze upon Henry. He turned to Coreen.

"Come on, it's getting late, we should head home."

Coreen smiled, "Sure, besides, I'm sure these two have a lot of reacquainting to do." She winked at Vicki.

Vicki laughed softly, shaking her head as she walked with Coreen to the door. As Mike was about to turn and follow them Henry placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Detective…" Mike turned back to face him. Henry took his hand in his. "Thank you… for everything you've done for them." He lowered his voice slightly. "And I promise, you'll never have to make good on that threat."

Mike had never really felt a connection to Henry, the only time was over a year ago when they had been working together to try and find Christina. Now he realised they had more in common that he had cared to admit.

Mike shook Henry's hand in response and spoke with a small smile, "I know."

As they said goodbye to Mike and Coreen and shut the door, Vicki sighed, leaning up against it. "Well, no blood was shed, so all in all I'd say that went pretty well!"

With no words needing to be exchanged between them, Vicki stepped forward and Henry automatically wrapped his arms around her. She lay her head upon his shoulder, one of his hands caressing through her hair as they stood in quiet contentment. Vicki brought one hand up to rest on the side of Henry's face as she whispered in his ear. "I love you."

She moved back to look in his eyes as he leant forwards and captured her lips in a soft caress. "I love you too." He whispered against her lips.

Never had she felt such peace, never felt so at ease that she did being wrapped in Henry's embrace, knowing that their son was sleeping softly in the other room.

She took Henry's hand and walked into the bedroom. Again, no words needed to be exchanged as they lay upon the bed, her back against Henry's front, his arms wrapped securely around her as they lay in silence listening to the baby monitor on the bedside table, Vicki listening to their son's soft breaths, the sound lolling Vicki to sleep, and Henry listing to their son's steady heartbeat as he watched Vicki sleep and knew that in over four hundred and fifty years he had never felt as happy, and content as he did now.

_Fin_

* * *

_I really hoped you liked it. I know I kinda left the whole part about how Henry was able to even father a child kind of unexplained, but that would be chapters and chapters worth, and I really didn't have time… I'm so sorry. I just hope you enjoyed it. Let me know. Sorry if I don't reply to reviews cos like I said… no access to a computer for the next 9 months!!! Eek!!!_

_This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has taken the time to read the story. I hope I did you justice with this final instalment._


End file.
